


Sex Addict

by GetOutOfMyHead



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Caught, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Public Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetOutOfMyHead/pseuds/GetOutOfMyHead
Summary: Dean is a sex addict and John just thinks he's helping.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/John Winchester, Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 117





	Sex Addict

Seventeen-year-old Dean looked up from the menu at his father, who hasn't said a word to Dean ever since he picked him up early from school. Dean bounced his leg up and down, nervous. Why would John pick him up early from school? He's never picked him up just to take him to some old diner. And why didn't he pick up Sam, too? 

Dean's eyes suddenly widened as he quickly looked back down at his menu. Did John find out about his steamy moment with that girl in the back of the Impala? To be fair, John was done with the case and all Dean wanted to do was to take the Impala on a joy ride. It wasn't his fault he attracted the attention of that girl. It's like the Impala's a chick magnet.

"What can I get y'all?" Dean looked up at the waitress's sweet voice, a wide smile on her face. She was clearly having a good day otherwise she wouldn't be smiling like that. John sucked in a deep breath as Dean's eyes went to him, waiting for him to answer the waitress.

"We're gonna need another minute," John stated without looking up from his menu, causing Dean to send the young waitress an apologetic smile as she nodded and left.

Dean watched her go, but he caught the eyes of another girl looking over at him. Didn't she go to his high school? Dean sent her a cocky grin, which made her pick the cherry off of her milkshake and pop it into her mouth with such finesse that reached Dean's pants. He looked over at his father, who was known the wiser.

He looked back at the girl, who was still looking at him. She popped the cherry stem into her mouth and, not even a second later, took it back out, the stem tied in a perfect knot. Dean couldn't help but release a breathy chuckle, but the smile faded away when her eyes flashed to the hallway leading into the bathrooms. Dean looked back at John once more, then cleared his throat. "I need to use the bathroom."

"You don't need my permission, boy," John stated. Dean wondered if he was ever going to look away from the menu in his hands, but shrugged it off and got up to go to the bathroom.

The girl already beat him there, grabbing his wrist when he rounded the corner and guided him to the men's bathroom. The door closed with a click behind them. Dean didn't even have time to take a look around before the girl was on top of him, pinning him against the closed door and locking her lips with his. She pulled apart, leaving Dean breathless and smiling.

"I see you in some of my classes," she stated, dancing away from him. She played with the hem of her shirt, maintaining eye contact with Dean as she said, "I've always wanted to see what you were hiding from me." She lifted the shirt over her head, her bare breasts drawing Dean's attention immediately. No bra? No problem.

Dean quickly pulled his shirt off and closed the distance between the two of them, bringing her lips back to his. She jumped up and he caught her, wrapping her legs around his waist as he carried her to the sink, setting her on top of it. She pulled away and began working on his belt, Dean's lips going to her neck as his hands worked on her pants, popping the button open. His head went down to her breasts, taking one of her nipples into her mouth. She released a soft moan as she helped him take her own pants off, and Dean tugged his pants down until his dick popped out. 

"Ooh, you're so big," she stated when he pulled away, putting a hand on his dick. She hopped down the sink and went down to her knees, smiling up at Dean as she took his dick into her mouth.

Dean felt himself instantly relax, his head falling back and his eyes closing as the girl worked on his dick. He was getting harder within seconds, pleasure building in his chest. She pulled her mouth away with a pop and worked her hand, Dean looking down at her.

"I just want this inside me," she declared, standing up. She hopped back onto the sink and Dean rubbed the tip of her dick on her clit.

There was a loud knock on the door. "One sec!" Dean called out, preparing to push his dick into the girl. His tip penetrated, but that's as far as he got before the door was thrown open. "Yo!" Dean shouted, quickly picked his shirt up and covering his exposed cock.

"Hey!" the girl yelled, Dean's eyes widening as he watched John barge into the bathroom, quickly picking up the girl's clothes and throwing them at her. "What the hell, old man?"

"Get out of here before I call your parents," John threatened, the girl instantly hopping off the sink. The men waited until she put her clothes on and quickly left the bathroom, Dean rolling his eyes as the door closed behind her. "I didn't take you out to eat so you could get your fix, Dean."

"What are you talking about?" Dean demanded.

"You're a sex addict, Dean, and I brought you here to talk about it," John told him.

Dean scoffed, rolling his eyes. He just wanted John to get out of here so he could finish himself off. "I'm not a sex addict, dad," he declared. "But I do actually need to pee, so if you could just-" He furrowed his eyebrows when John locked the bathroom door, Dean straightening his form. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to teach you a lesson," John stated, walking towards his son as he started unbuckling his belt. Dean began backing away, terror gripping him tightly as John pulled his belt out of the belt loops. "I was going to do this at home, but you give me no choice." John forced the leather belt into Dean's mouth before he could say anything, pinning him against the wall. John tightened the belt so it wouldn't come off, then ripped the shirt away from Dean's hands to reveal his now semi-softer cock. John wrapped his hands around Dean's length and a strangled noise came out of Dean's muffled mouth. "I'm not going to enjoy this as much as you, son."

John started stroking Dean's cock, but all Dean wanted to do was get away from his father. Against his will, Dean's cock grew harder in John's hands, John chuckling.

"I was going to talk to some sense into you during lunch," John said, looking up at Dean's face, "and if my words didn't reach you, I was sure my cock would. See, I'd like to think if you had some sexual experience you didn't enjoy, then you wouldn't want to have any more sex." He shrugged. "It's logical, right?" Dean quickly shook his head, but John just chuckled. "Let's just get this over with."

John took Dean's belt out of his belt loops and used it to tie Dean's hands together. Dean watched as John unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down, bringing out his long, thick cock. It was harder than it should have been, Dean thought.

John's hands ran through Dean's hair and gripped a good chunk of it tightly, forcing Dean's head to move closer to him. John grinned widely as he forced Dean onto his knees using his hair, John using his free hand to position his dick in front of Dean's covered mouth. "I'm going to uncover your mouth for a moment. If I were you, I wouldn't call for help." Dean nodded quickly and John took the belt out of his mouth, letting it fall around his neck. Before anything else could happen, John shoved his cock into Dean's mouth and down his throat, making Dean gag, but John let his dick sit there in the back of his throat until he felt he needed to pull out. When he did, Dean turned away to cough. He spits out the saliva that built up in his mouth.

"I will never forgive you for this," Dean sneered once he could speak, looking up at John with hate in his eyes. "Never."

But John only chuckled, forcing Dean's head back to his dick. This time, he made Dean go up and down instead of just staying in one spot. John fought the urge to moan. He didn't want Dean to know that he was actually enjoying this. "More suckage, Dean," John ordered, making Dean's head go faster. He found his hips moving with the rhythm, his body shaking with pleasure, but he quickly pushed Dean away before he came.

Dean fell backward at the force, his legs going up. John pulled the rest of Dean's jeans off as he laid there, spreading his legs wide open. "What are you doing?" Dean asked, more scared than angry now. "Dad?"

John said nothing as he fell to his knees. He reached over Dean's body to reposition the belt into his mouth, he didn't need him screaming and somebody coming to catch them. "Don't worry, Dean," John said, grinning. "Just relax. It'll hurt less if you just relax."

John spits on Dean's asshole after he spread open his cheeks. He didn't think he'd need to bring the lube to the diner. He took his index finger and rubbed Dean's asshole, Dean instantly clenching at the feeling. John ignored this and pushed his finger in anyway, Dean releasing a muffled yell. He kicked his legs, but they didn't affect John as he pulled his finger out and pushed it back in. He soon added a second digit, spreading Dean's asshole wider as he added a third. Dean had given up fighting by the fourth finger, John penetrating him fast and hard.

Tears came out of Dean's eyes as he looked up at the ceiling, his whole body limp as John removed his fingers and positioned his cock at Dean's entrance. "I'm sorry, son," John said softly as he pushed his cock in, not giving Dean time to adjust as he just started pumping. Dean screamed as loud as the belt would let him, which wasn't as loud as he wanted. 

John pulled his dick all the way out and slammed it back in, bottoming out. Dean began sobbing at the pain, but John continued pumping away.

He gave in and finally moaned, grunting as he slowed down a little bit. He hated himself, but he wanted this to last longer. "You feel so good," John found himself saying, pushing Dean's legs further apart. "Oh, my God, Dean. You're so tight." John lifted his shirt so he could look at his dick penetrating his son. "Oh, shit. So beautiful." John continued going slow as he took his free hand and gently grabbed Dean's shaft, running his hand up and down it just as slowly. "I want us to cum together, son," he said, hoping Dean would look at him, but he never did. "Ugh," John grunted, going faster. "Come on, Dean. Just cum with me."

Dean tried his very best not to cum, but his body was betraying him. He wanted to moan, he wanted to groan, but he didn't want his father to think he was liking this.

John's body shook as he shot his load into Dean's ass at the same time Dean lost control of his body, his dick releasing cum into John's hand. Maybe now that they came, John would leave him alone, but that didn't seem likely. John kept pumping his dick in Dean, and he didn't seem to be getting softer.

"You're just so beautiful," John whispered. "I have to go again."

Dean moaned against the belt in his mouth, pleasure building in his chest and he hated himself for it. As John's dick moved inside his body, Dean's tied hands absentmindedly went to his dick. John saw this movement and untied his hands, letting Dean jerk himself off freely. John came into Dean once again with a moan and he quickly moved to put Dean's dick into his mouth, finishing him off and letting him cum into his mouth.

Finally, John pulled out and got dressed. He picked up Dean's clothes and threw them at him. "I'll be in the car," John told him as he unlocked the door and left, leaving Dean on the ground.


End file.
